Unexpected Meeting
by psychedelia
Summary: Emily is searching for shelter from the rain. Unexpectedly she meets someone and that someone invited her in, which leads to something. Something even I can't tell you. [Oneshot] [EmilyBrooklyn]


**Just something I suddenly thought up of while writing my composition for my exam… Yeah… So I was daydreaming the last 10-15 minutes away, **_**blah blah blah**_** and suddenly thought of this.**

**Tyson: She doesn't own anything you recognize in reality in this story. She just own her mind that can wonders from a composition to beyblade… And then thinking rot… A LOT!!!**

**Me: Not my fault that my friends also do that a lot too. But it's so funny… We chat one topic & suddenly one of us will say "Oh No I Think Rot!" and then we will think what can she think rot to, which lead to all f us thinking rot. Heh heh heh.**

**Ray: -Bows- Please review of what you think of this story!**

**3454059082r09-09563-44510-9236958730**

Emily looked at the blinking computer screen in front of her. She raised her brows with the "What the Hell??" look on her face when the computer screen went blank. She hit the computer several times, and accidentally, she smashed the computer screen when she missed the sides of hit the screen instead.

"Just my pathetic luck…" Emily put her spectacles on (She doesn't wear it while using the computer as she'll be too engrossed & starts to lean in, which spoils her eyes.) before exiting out of her house and made her way to the beach. It was her favourite time of her day --- Sunset. She sat on the soft sand and admires the sunset while enjoying the cool breeze caressing her rosy cheeks.

Emily lay on the sand, and closed her eyes for a while. This was the only time she could relax. She spent most of her time either on the computer for a better blade, or playing tennis to both improve her tennis skills and have a better aim when launching Trygator (That's her blade, right?).

"EH?!" She sat up after feeling a couple of drops of unknown liquid in her mouth. Wiping the icky flavour with her hands she looked up in the sky, resulting in drops of water on her spectacles.

"Great… The best day of my pathetic life." Slanting sheets of rain drenched her to the bone and from every corner, the strong winds were teasing her, mocking her. Lightning ripped across the sky, and Emily practically jumped out from her skin. Deafening thunders boomed, she covered her ears and looked for any kind of shelter. Her eyes landed on the beach house just a stone throw away, and made a dash for it.

"Please, let me in until the rain is over!" Emily knocked on the door continuously, begging for a warm shelter to the owner of the house. Aqua met blue as the owner opened the door.

"Brooklyn?" Emily raised her brows.

"Emily? What brings you here?" Brooklyn invited Emily in when he took a peek outside. (Can't believe he didn't know it was raining… AND IT WAS A STORM!!!!!) They stared at each other for what seems like hours, even though it was just a few minutes, with awkward silence hanging over them.

"So er… What made you live near the beach" Emily broke the silence with a random question that popped into her mind.

"Well, despite the noises in the afternoon, it could be kinda peaceful sometimes and the forest is very near."

_Emily's POVs: _

Forest? I didn't know there was a forest… Yes! A quiet training spot at last! I stared into Brooklyn and he stared back at me. Then it struck me. Brooklyn is a very talented blader, while I am a beyblade genius. If our good points combine together into one, we would be a talented blading genius! So if we want to combine our skills, I could teach him since his talent was from birth. But from his attitude, he doesn't give a damn about work. (So smart). 

Now… how to get Brooklyn to like me and make our relationship last forever… If you want to know my idea Trygator, I'll tell you. It is to get married and have a baby, hopefully a talented one with my mind! (Well, I started reading Mating Frenzy [a Naruto fanfic where all ninjas were supposed to make babies because of the decreasing number of ninjas after the war or something like that.) 

I looked at Brooklyn. I knew a glint was in my eye since it always happens whenever I have a plan. Brooklyn seems to notice as now he is shifting uncomfortably.  
How I wish I could control it.

Brooklyn's POV:

What the hell is she thinking about? It's making me so nervous, especially when she is staring at me like that! I hate that look!! Get away from me! What do you plan to do! What should I do? Help!!

Normal POV:

Emily continued staring at Brooklyn while he looked like he was glancing all over the house, looking for anything to do. Emily suddenly let out a growl and hit her head on the table several times, even to the extent that it started bleeding.

"Emily, are you alright? Both mentally and physically?" Brooklyn slapped his hand over his mouth, obviously he did not intentionally said the last part.

Emily looked up, her eyes became small, glowing red dots(You know… Like in some animes). She grabbed Brooklyn by his collar, and walked up the stairs. She found Brooklyn's bedroom and literally threw him on the bed.

"Don't tell me…" Brooklyn broke into cold sweat, predicting something bad.

How right he was…

5144END5144END5144END5144END5144END5144END5144END

**NOW, let your imagination do the rest cause I'm not allowed to type so ****–cough cough- ****yet. No second chapter, this is a one-shot. **

**See you in 2 weeks!! (Whatever)**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


End file.
